Sticks and Stones
by Inspire-Smiles
Summary: The team gets sent on vacation and meets an old friend of Calleigh's. Can she open up their eyes to their own prejudices, demons and ultimately open up their hearts? Eric/Calleigh and SpeedxOC. AU. Previously called A World of Discovery. Chapter 5 now up. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a new story... I hope you like it... I have really been looking forward to this one...**

**** I CHANGED HER NAME FROM SIENNA TO SUNAYA**

**Friday, 6:00 PM**

Horatio and the team were all sitting in the Chief's office.

"Your whole team is going to Toronto," the Chief informed them.

"Toronto? Why?" Horatio asked bemusedly.

"The European Police Union has decided to do an exchange of sorts. The Paris' dayshift CSI team will be coming to work alongside the night shift. It will teach both teams about new methods of investigation. We're paying for your flights but not your lodging, which is pretty expensive, so I suggest you pull any strings you've got. You leave on Sunday morning, be at the airport by 7:30 AM and you're staying for a week. I'll email you the rest of your information. Questions?"

"Sir, I can't go, my children can't be left on their own. My husband is out of town," Alexx told him politely.

"Well, it looks like you are about to have two weeks of parent-child bonding time. We'll cancel your ticket. Enjoy your vacation all of you," the Chief said kindly before hustling out the door.

A slow grin spread across Calleigh's face.

"Guys, I have an idea! Give me until the end of the day and let me call in a favour," Calleigh gushed excitedly.

9:00 PM

Ryan, Eric, Horatio and Speed were huddled around Calleigh's contemporary coffee table.

"So guys, one of my best friends lives in Mississauga, just outside Toronto and she is willing to have us all stay at her house for our trip!" Calleigh said happily.

"All six of us," Tim said sceptically.

"Yeah! I don't know all the finer details so I figured we could call and talk," Calleigh replied.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aya! It's Calleigh."

"Cal! I'm guessing you want info on the trip?"

"Please."

"Are you on speaker?"

"Yep."

"Uhhhh...well the weather here is way colder than in Miami. Bring lots of layers and the warmest clothes you own. Calleigh can email me your shirt size; I'll see what I can do about winter jackets."

"In March?" Ryan asked flabbergasted.

The girl laughed, "Yes in March. I'll come pick you up from the airport. If you don't see me, stay inside! It will probably be frigid, so just wait. I think that's it for now. We can talk more when we meet. Anything else?"

"How will we know who you are?" Eric asked.

"I'll see Calleigh and she'll run screaming towards me," the Canadian laughed.

They talked for a while before parting ways.

**Sunday 10:30 AM**

The team flew direct from Miami to Toronto and had finished in grabbing their suitcases from the baggage claim when Calleigh squealed and ran to a person about 15 feet away, hugged her, then dragged her by the hand towards the guys.

"Guys, this is Sunaya Arora," Calleigh introduced.

Sunaya was around five foot three inches and very pretty. Her light milky chocolate skin contrasted with her emerald eyes. Even with little makeup her skin was flawless and her cheekbones high. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back in loose waves until an inch above her elbow. She was wearing a pair of dark blue, flared jeans that emphasized her long legs and a stylish long trench coat. On her shoulder she carried a simple beige postman bag, while carrying a big sports bag with her other hand.

"I come bearing jackets," she joked, a hit of a British accent creeping through.

The Miami natives grinned, accepted the thick coats and introduced themselves. Once they were all settled in her van, the newfound friends started making small talk.

"So Sunaya, what do you do for a living?" Ryan asked curiously.

"More like doesn't she do," Calleigh laughed, "she's a doctor by profession but she also does some singing on the side, an occasional teacher and – "

"Thank you Calleigh," Sunaya cut in playfully.

"How do you know Calleigh?"

"I moved to Louisiana for about three years when I was 12 and Calleigh was 14. I was the only Indian in Darnell but Cal and I became fast friends."

"Do you have all of the two weeks off?" Horatio inquired. Only knowing her for 20 minutes the Lt. took an immediate liking to the young woman.

"Well, I'm on my own schedule for the next two weeks so whatever y'all want to do, I'm free. If you want to chill tomorrow, I can take you to the CN tower and around Toronto on Tuesday. We can also go swimming sometime but it's really whatever tickles your fancy."

"Swimming?" Eric's eyes lit up.

"Something you like Eric?"

"I used to be a diver in underwater recovery at MDPD."

"Nice," she nodded appreciatively.

"This is our stop," she said a few minutes later.

They piled out of the van and stared at the breathtaking view. Sunaya lived in a huge house across from Lake Ontario.

All of them piled into the house and Sunaya directed them to their rooms. "Eric, Calleigh, I don't think you two will mind sharing a room, just remember the house is half open concept," Sunaya assumed grinning cheekily at her last comment.

Eric and Calleigh's mouths dropped open.

"Did you tell...," Eric asked baffled.

"No, how did you...," Calleigh trailed off.

"Come on, you don't have to be a CSI to see it," her friend retorted slyly as she swiftly ran her fingers under the cold water from the kitchen tap and flicked it at Calleigh off her fingers.

"You are so DEAD, Aya!"

As the men got settled, Calleigh and Sunaya caught up and it warmed the CSIs hearts to hear Calleigh's joyful laughter once again.

**A/N Please R&R...Feedback is love! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So this story has been kicking around my mind lately. It's a story that's really close to my heart. I know my writing style's changed since I wrote the first chapter, so just bear that in mind if it sounds super different. – CsI-aDdIcTeD**

***** I CHANGED HER NAME FROM SIENNA TO SUNAYA**

Tuesday 8:00AM

The light shined through the dark clouds of the night, as the sun proclaimed its arrival to the world. The house was quiet, and if she hadn't lived there for so long, Sunaya might have thought that the travel-weary CSIs were all asleep. But she had sneaked around the house too many times as a kid to ignore the soft creaking of the wood in the hallway. Her internal alarm clock had been ringing for way too long to just lie in bed anymore, and that irritatingly cliché romance novel on the small table wasn't cutting it this morning.

She liked the team. She had heard plenty about them from Calleigh, but face to face meetings were always different. They seemed fun, and very nice. She trusted Calleigh's judgement. There was something about each of them…They all seemed so weary. So exhausted. She hoped that their stay would perhaps lift their spirits. The spirits that she was sure none of them realized she noticed. She had always been a little more gifted than the average person at reading people and their actions. As a child, her mom would always tell her that she was emotionally intelligent. She never understood until later, always complaining that the being smart at school like her younger brother seemed to be way more beneficial.

She walked down the hall from the little room that long ago they had converted from a study into a library. She slept on the couch, which doubled as a bed and storage as well. She always loved that room. When she quietly padded down the stairs she saw Horatio, standing in front of the large window covered only by the thin mesh of a screen door, that looked out on to the waters of Lake Ontario. He seemed lost in thought. And in his grey T-shirt and navy bottoms, he must have been cold. She herself was wrapped up in a sweater, and was wearing her fuzzy bright yellow pajamas, while stealing the blanket from her bed and wrapping it around her. Not wanting to startle him, she walked towards him and put a hand on his upper arm.

"Horatio?" she called softly.

The redhead seemed to snap out of his haze fairly quickly, turning to look at her in surprise.

"Did I wake you?" he asked concerned.

"No, no, I heard footsteps, I decided to go investigate," she said with a smile, her voice still soft.

"I thought I was quiet. I apologize."

"You were quiet. I've just been in this house way too long," she laughed softly, a hint of sadness creeping into her tone.

She wrapped the blanket originally around her, around him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to the cold," she smiled again, cutting off his protests before they started.

He smiled gently. She reminded him of Alexx, in a way. She was young, more than a decade younger, and he had just met her. And yet, she exuded a warmth, a sincerity. He couldn't help but feel comfortable in her presence.

"Feel like a walk?" she asked him, snapping him out of his reverie once more.

"Yes, I'd like that."

She picked up their coats from the back closet, opting for her mom's thick sweater and the blanket in place of her winter jacket. She wrote a quick note on a Post-It to whoever would wake up next and stuck it to the door. The two left quietly and walked across the street to the park. It was a large green area, with two layers of big rocks at the far edge, separating the pebbled beach from the grassy park. The water rippled quietly, gentle waves licking at the shore.

There were two layers of rock, each rock about 2 feet, and they formed a wall of sorts. The rocks fit next to each other, creating a path, or a large extended sitting area.

"Sit," she offered, motioning to the large rock next to her as she sat down herself. Her fuzzy yellow pajamas contrasted brightly to his dark blue ones, mirroring their moods. There were a few seconds of silence, but it wasn't awkward although both were trying to figure out how to start the conversation.

"How'd you get the name Horatio?" Sunaya asked him, curiously.

"My mother. After the author," he answered and with a tiny smile replied, "How did you get the name Sunaya?"

"Oh, my parents. It means very just. I find it fitting, considering my profession."

"You said you were Indian. Forgive my poor knowledge on the subject, Native American Indian or East Indian?"

Sunaya smiled, shuffling closer and wrapping the blanket around her.

"East Indian. My mom was from Rajasthan and my dad from Punjab. But I was born here," she clarified.

It went silent again.

"Horatio, is everything okay?" she asked gently. His passive, introvert behavior was sending alarm bells ringing in her head. Calleigh had warned him he was quiet but forceful, but she could see the sadness in his bright blue eyes.

"Of course, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am, Horatio, it makes me feel old," she laughed softly, her tone turning more serious as she says, "I know you have no reason to trust me. But there's no way I can use any of this against you. You can tell me and your life will never have to change back in Miami."

It wasn't that he couldn't trust her. He had just never spoken about his wounds, his scars, his ghosts. And Horatio couldn't rid himself of that nagging doubt, whether it was fear or insecurity.

"It was your mother, wasn't it?" she asked him softly.

Horatio's eyebrows rose sharply. He was shocked, to say the least. He just met this woman and already she knew more than half of the people he worked with on a daily basis.

"No you're not transparent. My mama always used to say I had an uncanny ability to read minds. But…that's what's bothering you, isn't it," she explained.

She didn't know why, but she trusted him too. Maybe it was the pain in his eyes, a pain she understood. Maybe it was the kindess. Or hell, even Calleigh's description. Maybe it was the quiet power in his voice.

"I'm going to tell you a story," she informed him, giving him little opportunity to object.

"I became an adult at age 10. To make a long and painful story short, my parents, brother, grandmother and I were driving home from my dance recital. A drunk driver crashed into our car, and I must've blacked out. When I opened my eyes, my family was gone. All dead. And I survived," Sunaya said quietly.

"You're probably wondering why you have to listen to my life story. I'm trying to show you I can listen, I can understand," she continued passionately.

Horatio felt a surge of compassion towards the young woman. Also a strange connection. Maybe it was her story, her understanding, or just her caring personality, but whatever it was prompted him to tell his story.

About 15 minutes after Sunaya and Horatio's departure, Calleigh tiptoed down the stairs and read the note stuck to the door.

"Exorcising demons. Be back soon. lake"

Calleigh smiled. She hoped her friend could clean out the skeletons in his closet and help him get release from his past. She looked out the huge glass window in the dining room, the one that her two friends had been looking out not much earlier. She could see two people sitting on the rocks, and from his gestures, it looked like he was talking to her.

Calleigh had noticed subtle changes in Horatio. His eyes, normally bright, seemed cold, he grew distant from the team, he threw himself into his work, and he became merciless with suspects. She felt two arms slip around her waist from behind. During her pondering, Eric had slipped down the stiars and watched his girlfriend stare out the window, sweet smile on her face, arms crossed over her chest, completely and utterly raw and unguarded. The two slowly rocked to the rhythm of the waves, her back against his chest in a comforting embrace.

About 30 minutes later, Horatio and Sunaya returned to the house. Eric and Ryan had been woken from their…deep hibernation and all 6 people were eating breakfast.

"I was thinking maybe we could go swimming this morning, because it's a weekday and the pool will be empty. And we could just chill at home for the rest of the day," Sunaya told the team, passing Ryan the maple syrup.

"Sounds great. Mmm…these waffles are amazing," Eric commented through bites of his Belgian waffle.

"Don't thank me, thank Kitchen-Aid," Sunaya quipped, lightly, eliciting a chuckle from the people at the table.

After clearing away breakfast, and fighting over the dishes, they began to get ready. For the first time in a while, the members of the team were beginning to feel relaxed and truly away from the horrors of the latest crimes in Miami.

**A/N R&R please! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Sorry it's taken so long!**

"And then, Calleigh walks right into the stop sign."

She giggled hard, tears springing at the corner of her dark eyes, clutching at her stomach as the laughs overcame her ability to speak. They were sitting at the table, laughing like teenagers. Calleigh's face was beet red, glaring at Eric who tried to hide his chuckles. Even Horatio joined in.

Speed smiled small to himself. This is the team he missed. This is the team he joined. Life had gotten the best of them lately. Horatio had become increasingly distant, his blue eyes colder, a fact not helped by Stetler's pawing at Yelina. Eric's behavior had become more muted, a less vibrant, exciting character than he used to be, as he struggled to make it through the day between work and his sister's cancer. He, himself, had been preoccupied. Trying to find Megan was like trying to find Waldo, damn near impossible. And with Eric beginning to date Calleigh, he was finding himself less and less willing to come home to an empty apartment, something that was usually unlike him. It's hard to be the newbie and with their own lives in disorder, nobody had been around to really pay attention to Ryan. Calleigh was at the top of it all, trying to be the sunshine-y superglue holding her team, boyfriend and family together. With Alexx spending more time with her family…someday it felt like things were falling to pieces. The Day shift CSIs had a rain cloud over their heads in a usually sunny Miami, but maybe the storm would clear. Maybe things would change here.

There was something about her, this girl. Something that made you want to spill your guts to her, or just talk for hours. She had won the hearts of the whole team in a matter of hours. And that laugh…it wasn't a quiet giggle, or a loud belly laugh. It was her, infectious.

"Speed?"

He looked up quickly to see the team staring at him expectantly.

"Sorry. Zoned out."

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," Eric quipped, earning a mixture of rolled eyes and amused smiles.

The discussion quickly changed to figure out the plans for the day, Ryan and Eric arguing like little kids. The Ontario Science Center it was, and they quickly dressed and headed out.

They came home, exhausted but happy. The OSC was a huge building and it left a bunch of scientists like kids in a candy store. Escaping to a cold wintery place where nobody knew them was oddly therapeutic. There was no one to save, no heroics required. They could just have some much needed fun. Ryan had insisted they see the Harry Potter exhibit, while Speedle dragged the team and Sunaya to the Body Works section. Calleigh was the first to fall asleep on the way home. They had been out for nearly six hours, and the car slowly quieted until they were all asleep except Sunaya, who drove, singing quietly to the CD.

She stopped at a red light and looked in her rearview mirror. Horatio's eyes slowly closed and Ryan was playing soft rock on his iPod, while Calleigh rested her head on Eric's chest as they slept, sitting in the last row of the minivan. Tim sat in the front, head against the window adorably wrinkling his nose as he shifted slightly.

The light changed and her eyes returned to the road.

Wait.

Adorably? She had to admit the man was good looking, in a scruffy kind of way. And single, according to Calleigh, whose goal was not lost on her.

_Oh come ON, Sunaya. You cannot be attracted to a man going back to Miami in two weeks. _

She never believed in love at first sight, but she knew sparks when she saw them.

_Damn._

She pulled into the driveway and gently woke the team up. Slightly groggy, but awake, they entered the house. The team decided to take some alone time, before dinner. To be honest, Horatio was worried that so much time together would become a lot less team building if they started to get on each other's nerves. Horatio retreated to the family room to read by the electric fireplace, Eric and Calleigh went to their room, Ryan watched TV and Speedle sat down at the kitchen table with his laptop. The house was oddly quiet, for six people living in it.

8:00. The green numbers of the oven clock glared at Sunaya. Clicking a button on the wall, she turned on the radio, singing along to quiet county, as she chopped vegetables.

"Mmm. That was good," Calleigh said, complaining only about how much she ate. After dishes, dessert and a lot of laughs watching Due Date, the group decided to head to bed.

And in her fuzzy, yellow PJs, Speed couldn't help but think that the toothpaste on her nose made her even cuter than normal.

Wait.

Cuter?

_Damn._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I've had this chapter done for a while. It's always nerve-wracking to post something, even though everyone's so nice. I've already started writing the fifth chapter so that should be up really soon. Thanks for taking the time to read. By the way, I screwed up the timeline in Ch 2, they are staying for two weeks, like I wrote in chapter one. I hate proofreading, can you tell? **

**Really appreciate your time – Inspire-Smiles (aka csi-addicted)**

_Two days later._

"You actually want to go to this thing?"

"Yes!" Calleigh exclaimed. "It's for charity, we get a chance to dress up, meet people. It'll be fun!"

Sunaya groaned. There was a gala being thrown for the Canadian Cancer Society and she was invited. Of course, Calleigh wanted them all to go. She sighed quietly. "Alright, alright. I'll call for tickets."

"Yeah! Shopping time."

She couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm. Ruffling Calleigh's hair, she laughed gently, "It's been way too long since I've seen you, Cal."

"You have no idea, Aya."

The team had decided to sightsee first, and then leave the rest of the time to just relax and decompress. They had visited the CN Tower, Royal Ontario Museum and Niagara Falls still 10 days left. Sunaya had to laugh, they were methodical even when it came to relaxing. The group had become pretty close, considering how recently they had met. She felt like she had been accepted into a new family of sorts. Each with their own skeletons in their closets, but friends regardless. Being the youngest of the newly formed group, Sunaya was surprisingly maternal. She just wanted to hold them close and protect them.

But he was different from the rest of the CSI team. Not watchful like Horatio. More confident than Ryan. Too quiet to be like Eric, but not the optimist that Calleigh is. And yet? They fit together perfectly.

The team that is. His dark eyes showed more of him than he truly recognized, and she could tell he was a worrier, but his rough voice never failed to say something sarcastic. He was a messy kind of attractive. A quiet sexy. She wanted to know him.

"Hey Sunaya, can we go swimming today?" Eric asked excitedly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sure," she nodded, "how about we go tonight? I can call the gym and see how late the pool is open."

"That'd be great."

They decided to watch a movie, and stayed in the basement just talking about university, their jobs, loves and homes.

Physically dragging Ryan out of the comfy papasun chairs, they went to go get ready to swim. Sunaya's stomach began to knot and she didn't know why. Well, she did, but it wasn't rational.

It was about 6 when they reached the pool. For 6 people it took them remarkably long to get ready. And between food, movies and catch up, getting out of the house was a slow process. She pulled into the parking lot, explaining that the gym pool was closed for maintenance but she had checked and the local pool was empty. This caused a mortified Ryan to anxiously go back to the trunk for his hand sanitizer, making them all laugh as they walked into the building. Calleigh and Sunaya walked into the girls changeroom when Sunaya broke the silence.

"I really don't want to do this."

Calleigh clicked her tongue sighing softly and walking over to her friend. "They're good people. They won't judge you. And I'll be there the whole time, alright?"

Sunaya nodded, mentally trying to hit snooze on the alarm bells ringing in her head. Calleigh and Sunaya made their way out of the changeroom in their bathing suits, Calleigh in a polka dot bikini and Sunaya in a simple but sexy one piece.

The boys were already in the pool and Calleigh and Sunaya went to put their towels on the bench beside the pool. The men, competitive as usual, had started a breath-holding contest and at that moment, all their faces were in the water, bodies unmoving. Quietly, Calleigh and Sunaya slipped into the water, splashing and play fighting once they had joined the men in the shallow end. They played around in the pool, racing, and water volleyball. Even some Marco Polo. It wasn't everyday that the CSIs could just relax, without any thoughts of work.

Calleigh felt strong arms wrap around her waist before picking her up and spinning her in the water, emitting a surprised squeal met with the low rumble of Eric's laugh. They stayed like that for a few seconds, relishing the feel of their closeness. She left him awestruck, and not just because of her bikini. Every laugh, or smile blew him away and he couldn't help but lace his fingers with hers whenever she was in arms length, finding excuses to touch her, to talk to her. It was only after Sunaya advised him quietly that he should close his mouth did he realize how obvious he was. As for Calleigh…she couldn't hide the bright red flush that crept up her neck when Eric met her eyes, bare-chested and glistening from the pool water. Or the way she caught him watching her, and the shy smile she loved so much. They needed this time.

Ryan managed to pull Eric away for a few minutes, leaving Calleigh, Speed and Horatio laughing as they watched the two boys and Sunaya race, Eric coming in first and Ryan last.

Ryan pouted, "Rematch, with diving start."

Eric swam for the edge while Sunaya hesitated, before deciding to join them. Sitting on the edge, she pulled herself up, leaning on the diving board. Eric's eyes followed her, while Horatio and Speedle just stared. Calleigh held her breath, praying she wasn't wrong about her friends' characters. Ryan turned before exclaiming, "You're a cripple…I got beaten by a cripple. Pathetic."

And she was. Her left leg had scarred chocolate skin until the knee, where it stopped. She was missing half her leg.

Her green eyes filled with tears slowly and she spun around as best she could, the diving board as support. She picked up the crutches left by the pool unnoticed, obscured by the towels she and Calleigh had placed on top. Quickly making it to the changeroom, she shoved the door open with her shoulder. She shrugged off Eric's warm hand on her arm, she ignored Calleigh's noise of protest. She slipped through the door, letting it close with a loud thud.

"Sunaya?"

**A/N Please, please, tell me what you think. This idea came to me a long time ago, and I'm sure I'm probably stretching the boundaries of reality here but…just let me know your thoughts. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, so here I go again with this story. I'm trying really hard this summer to post fast and often, if only to just finish all these stories that I started a long time ago. Btw, if you're kind of confused about how this whole thing works, check out Bobby on HawthoRNe. That's kinda what I was going for, I just didn't know that until about…three months ago. Anyways, Chapter 5, hope you enjoy! :) – Inspire-Smiles**

"_Sunaya?" _

She looked up to see a bathing suit clad Speedle moving trepidatiously towards her. There was a metal pole in the middle of the next room with several shower heads on it; Sunaya was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, facing in towards the spray of the shower. The water stopped and she reached up to hit the button to restart it when she saw Speed's hand push it first. He came to sit down next to her under the pretend rain. She sighed heavily, the manners drilled into her head as a child warring with her hurt and annoyance.

"I could've done it myself," she said, slightly sharply.

"I know," was all he said in response.

He didn't know why he had followed her. She had brushed Eric off, and he wasn't anything special. And yet here he was. In a girls change room no less.

"So should we drown him in the lake?" he asked. His tone was serious but his eyes sparkled, and she couldn't help the smile that graced her features. His usual awkwardness was gone when it was just the two of them. The words came easily, which he'd come to realise was a rare occurrence. The shower stopped again, and silence enveloped them, only the dripping from the faucet jarring the quiet. Speed tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn her attention from the tiles on the floor, to his dark chocolate eyes.

"You gonna go back in there?"

Sunaya sighed quietly, biting the corner of her lip. She leaned her head back against the wall and took a deep breath before slightly curling her head to look at the man next to her once more. She smiled small then got up, putting her hand on his chest to steady herself, blushing lightly as she felt his warm skin and the muscles that tensed as he stoop up beside her. One eyebrow raised, he looked down at the end on his chest, and the much shorter woman that it belonged to. She quickly pulled her hand away and he couldn't help but smirk at a flustered Sunaya. She reached for her crutches and the air suddenly became heavy with tension. He didn't miss the shame that passed through her eyes as he felt the foreign prickle of anger in the pit of his stomach. She turned away from the door of the pool to go change when she felt a hand on her wrist. He didn't know why he had grabbed her hand, it was an instinct. She looked at him. Looked through his dark eyes and into him, a questioning expression on her face.

"Ryan's an idiot. We're not all like that."

For the first time, her smile reached her eyes, and she squeezed his hand briefly, leaning on the other crutch.

"I know," she said quietly, "Tell Cal to call me when you want to come home and I'll come pick you up."

"Oh and Tim?" He stopped.

"Thank you."

Speed walked out of the changing room, eyebrows knitted form the anger he had hidden from Sunaya. Calleigh swam up to the edge, concerned.

"How is she?"

"She seems okay. Better. No thanks to Ryan."

Calleigh sighed, "I know you're upset. I am too. But Horatio already had words with him. It probably just slipped out from the shock."

"You're defending him?" Speedle asked incredulously, "She's one of your best friends. We were all in shock, you didn't hear us saying anything."

He looked over at Ryan standing in front of Horatio, and the cold look in the Lieutenant's eyes cooled some of the frustration Speed felt inside.

"You think that I don't feel bad? I told her it was going to be okay, that we wouldn't judge her. If anyone knows how important of an issue this is, it's me. But this isn't your battle to fight. I know her, Tim, she's one of the strongest people I know. This is nothing compared to some of the stuff she's been through. We support her, but we don't need to fight for her, it'll only make her more upset," Calleigh informed him quietly.

The CSIs stayed for 20 more minutes, but the tension in the room turned the water icy cold. The weather was nice and the pool was close, so they opted to walk home, calling Sunaya for directions instead of a ride, despite all her protests. The walk was quiet, and it was beginning to unnerve Ryan.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Tim stopped, as did Calleigh who turned and raised an eyebrow at the newest CSI.

"We're not the ones who need an apology," she told him softly, but sternly. And they kept walking in silence. This time, Horatio spoke first.

"Mr. Wolfe, I am ashamed a member of my team could say something so rude to someone who accepted us with open arms." Ryan bit his lip, keeping his mouth shut and following the others home like a wounded puppy.

The atmosphere had changed though. It wasn't the same anymore. That easy going vibe had disappeared leaving an uneasy quiet, punctured only by awkward attempts at small talk. After an awkward apology from Ryan, which she forgave with a small smile and a "that's hardly the worst thing anyone has called me", they separated to do their own activities once they reached home, leaving Sunaya with the sounds of newly falling rain and Calleigh's quiet giggles as she sat with Eric in the family room. Her feet were on his lap and he would occasionally lean over for a kiss, or an opportunity to whisper something Sunaya was sure was wildly romantic and sweet.

Sunaya's hands cleaned the dishes as if on autopilot, finishing quickly. She was slightly OCD, and proceeded to wipe down her mostly clean countertops. Calleigh had talked to her after dinner. Anyone would think that she was disinterested in Sunaya's welfare but Calleigh knew her better than anyone. So Sunaya had gently brushed off her friend's concerns with a smile, knowing she understood. She just needed some space away from people.

"_You are an introvert," her mother would say, "you're like a high energy battery that gets used up when you spend a lot of time around people. So when you begin to feel overwhelmed, just take some time to yourself and recharge." _

But Sunaya was tired. Her nights were fitful, and as a carefully concealed introvert, having this many people around was exhausting her. She needed some time to recharge her batteries. She took solace in the cleaning, a mindless task, therapeutic in its monotony. But it was work nonetheless, and work she often did by herself. Perhaps she slightly resented the carefree nature which the CSIs enjoyed their vacations. As sweet as they were, when she wasn't cleaning, she was cooking. When she wasn't cooking, she was chauffeuring. She already loved the team. She really, truly did. But with 5 extra people in the house, the hostess work was endless. Sunaya smiled briefly to herself; her grandmother would've been proud. Maybe it was her culture that made her feel bound to be that perfect hostess, she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she wasn't sure she could keep this up by herself.

Speed was watching her from behind his laptop screen, as he sat at the kitchen table. She couldn't hide the dark circles under her eyes, the weariness in her hands, the unfocused gaze. He got up from the chair and tapped her shoulder gently.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

She smiled weakly, "If I take a nap, I'm out for the night."

"So? Why don't you just sleep then?"

"I still have a few more things left to do. Oh, don't give me that face, Speedle, I'll go. I just need to finish the countertops then sweep and throw some stuff in the laundry."

She hadn't stopped wiping the counters as he was talking until he snatched the j-cloth from her hand, forcing her to turn around. That's when he truly saw how spent she was – bloodshot eyes, dark circles, slumped shoulders. "I'll do the countertops, the laundry can wait until tomorrow, and Ryan can sweep. That's the least he can do. You're exhausted, Sunaya…Now who's making the faces. And no, you're not fine. Go get some rest, we can handle ourselves for a night," he told the stubborn woman.

Sunaya worried her bottom lip, "Are you sure? It won't take me very long to finish."

His dark eyes met her green ones and he smirked slightly, "Believe it or not, I do my own laundry and everything at home. We can handle it." When hesitation still remained in her eyes, he began to lightly push her towards the staircase. "You've been nothing short of an amazing host, Sunaya. At least let me do this one thing for you."

She smiled tiredly but honestly, and looked at him for a few seconds, before tearing her eyes away and murmuring a quiet 'goodnight'.

While Tim and Sunaya explored a new friendship, Calleigh and Eric rediscovered their old one. Being on shift but rarely partnered was a hazard of their relationship and they missed having that easy going banter; they missed talking about shared moments at work, or a crazy experience they both had on the job or in their lives. Their intertwined hands acted completed the circuit carrying the spark of memories from one to the other, and laying on the daybed, they just talked. For the first time in a long time. Her head lay on his chest, and the rise and fall from his breathing, the thumping of his lion's heart and the gentle vibrations from the quiet rumble of his voice surrounded her in a symphony consisting of sounds she was pretty sure she could wake up to for the rest of her life. His fingers stroked through her vanilla-and-Calleigh scented hair, gently working out the knots when he came across them. He supposed that was fairly emblematic of their relationship; there are always problems, but just like her unmistakeable scent, they worked them out in a uniquely Calleigh-and-Eric way. Eric smiled softly to himself. Sunaya was nice, and the vacation was great, but he was there for Calleigh; for her rejuvenated smile, brighter eyes, louder laugh.

Horatio sat at the dining table reading the paper, and he was genuinely shocked at the difference in the news. He learned more about the world's issues in that one sitting than he had in a long time, and while water and doctor shortages, the economic crisis and upcoming elections were of legitimate concern, his mind kept drifting back to the pool. He was surprised more by Ryan's outspoken reaction than the actual event itself; he understood better than anyone that even those who survive tragic events do not escape without scars. She was still a mystery to him, he felt like he only saw the tip of her iceberg and there was so much beneath the surface. He wondered what the next few days would be like. If tonight was any indication, the tension between Sunaya and Ryan wasn't unbearable, but it was undoubtedly on everybody's mind – not very conducive for a vacation.

Ryan wandered around the house looking for a secluded spot; not that they were hard to find, the house was big and the team was generally concentrated in the areas around the kitchen. He went up to his room, looking around it, with the bright yellow walls and the wooden cupboard, the small alcove with the desk and printer. He realized it was a kid's room, but she didn't have a child and her brother must have grown up by now. Why did the room seem almost untouched by age? He shouldn't snoop, he made enough of a mess earlier today. But he felt uncomfortable. Wary, because Sunaya knew so much about him and he knew nothing about her. He knew that she was a doctor, he now knew she had a prosthetic leg, he knew that she met Calleigh back in Louisiana a long time ago. But, he couldn't put his finger on the nagging question in his mind. What he did know, however, was that he seriously needed to find a way to apologize. She had forgiven him, with a strained smile and a quiet, "I've been called worse." He wasn't an idiot. And he wasn't cruel. But an apology just didn't seem to be enough, and maybe even worse was Tim…

Tim finally closed his book and walked upstairs, with his mind on overdrive. He felt strange, exhausted but light on his feet and butterflies he hadn't felt in years. There was something about that girl. He was inexplicably drawn to her, and as he slipped into his room, the library, she called it, he couldn't help but think that for once in his life, he was ready to chase after something. Or more specifically…someone.

**A/N**

**I don't know how happy I am with the end part of this chapter. Anyways, I hope you don't mind that I'm getting a lot more into the Tim/Sunaya part of this relationship. If you're still reading, thank you! If you just joined, welcome. And if you decide this isn't for you, well…see you soon! **


End file.
